1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an apparatus for automatically spraying liquid onto small animals. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus for spray treatment of small animals simultaneously with a subcutaneous injection.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercial hatcheries and other establishments administer vaccines and other liquid substances in precisely measured quantities to small animals such as chicks, ducklings, young turkeys, and guinea fowl. Devices are available for subcutaneous injection of liquids into such animals. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,176. However, subcutaneous injection is not the administration method of choice in many cases.
Topical application often is the preferred method of administering certain substances to small animals. An example of such a substance is Newcastle Bronchitis vaccine for chicks, which is most effectively administered by delivery into the eyes of chicks.
Newcastle Bronchitis vaccine typically is administered by pumping a measured dose of vaccine into the mouth of a chick during the debeaking procedure or by simultaneously spraying a plurality of chicks in one spray compartment. However, neither method is entirely satisfactory. Oral administration during debeaking is unsatisfactory because chicks typically swallow most of the vaccine, thus decreasing its effectiveness. Further, hatcheries typically do not debeak chicks. Mass spraying a plurality of animals fails to ensure that each animal receives the prescribed dose. Also, the fine vaccine mist is inhaled by the chicks, causing overreaction and illness.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for topically administering individual doses of desired substances to small animals.
It is a further object of this invention to provide apparatus for individually administering precisely measured topical doses of desired substances to small animals in combination with subcutaneous injection thereto.
Another object of this invention is to provide apparatus for typically administering individual doses of desired substances which is adapted for use with automatic injection apparatus known in prior art.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide apparatus for topically administering individual doses of desired substances to the eyes of small animals during subcutaneous injection thereof.